


Is it really possible to go back to normal?

by katnikydon



Series: The Vampire La La Land [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnikydon/pseuds/katnikydon
Summary: When everyone is trying to go back to normal after Rido died, but is it possible for Yuuki?-Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the alias Eliane Onki in 2008. However I've unfortunately lost the log in of the account and will move the work here instead. :)





	Is it really possible to go back to normal?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are tons of mistakes in the writing. I might come back and actually proofread it later if I have time? But in the meantime, please enjoy all the glory it is from 9 years ago. ; v ;

"Come on, Yuuki. Wake up." Yori shook the vampire's shoulder gently, knowing full well that she had just manage to sleep. "We'll be late for class again if you don't hurry."

Yuuki groaned and sat up. Her hair was a mess and she had indeed just manage to fall asleep. She glanced at her clock. Seven-thirty in the morning. The sun had just rose and the light was already blinding.

"I hate mornings." Yuuki yawned. Yori sighed. Ever since the Rido incident, Yuuki was forced to stay in her old human life, which according to Chairman Cross will cause less commotion in the Day class fangirls.

"Yori, you go ahead. I'll come down in a sec." Yuuki tried to trick her friend to go first so she would not be late and Yuuki can sleep more.

"No. You tried that trick last week. I won't fall for it again." Yori dragged Yuuki off her bed. Yuuki, without any other choice, washed and changed into her black uniform. Picking up her school bag, Yori put her arm through Yuuki's and the two of them head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

In the Chairman's office, two men watched the girls walked to the cafeteria. Chairman smiled, he was glad that Kaname had agreed with him that Yuuki should stay in the Day class to avoid any problems. He turned around, and found Kaname dozing off.

"Kaname-kun." He called the vampire. Kaname jerked awake. "You haven't slept in ten days already, what paperwork is keeping you up?"

"I only need to file in a couple more forms for Yuuki." Kaname yawned and stretched. "I think maybe another day will do." He got up and stood by the Chairman.

"Yuuki seems to have settle back into her life already." Chairman Cross said proudly. He had worried that Yuuki would have trouble facing her peers, but it seemed like this was not the problem. "The only problem is, she keeps dozing off during class. Did she go to the Moon dorm at night often?"

Kaname did not answer the question. He knew that the Chairman was not please that Yuuki was always going to the Moon Dorm whenever she can. However, little did the Chairman knew the pain Yuuki must face when she was with the Day class. Zero Kiryuu's shadow was everywhere in the Day class.

Kaname patted the Chairman on the shoulder."She's handling it well." And he left the room. Leaving the Chairman staring out the window, deep in thoughts.

Later on that day, Yuuki and Yori, the new perfect after Zero was gone, had finally got all the fangirls to go back to the Sun Dorm. They started their patrol around the school building. Yuuki was teaching Yori how to hold her weapon more steady when Aido popped out behind them.

Yuuki, on natural instinct, swung Artemis at him. However, when she sensed that it was Aido she stopped just before it hit him.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki-sama." Aido held up his hand, ready to take the blow. When he realize Yuuki had not hit him, he sighed in relieve. "I was going to give you guys a scare but you scared me instead, Yuuki-sama!"

At this time, all the other Night class member came to see what had happened.

"Hanabusa." Kaname's cold voice came up behind him. This time Aido jumped even higher, for he feared Kaname Kuran much more than Artemis. "Are you causing Yuuki trouble again?"

"No, Dorm head Kuran. I can assure you that I'm not." Aido quickly defends himself. Yuuki nodded, this time she would let Aido off the hook.

" I guess there won't be any fangirls tonight, Yuuki." Yori tapped her best friend on the shoulder. "I can manage alone. Plus I need to practice how to swing my weapon. I don't want to hit anyone innocent again."

"Are you sure, Yori? I can stay…" Yuuki's voice trailed off, a part of her wanted to stay with the Night class, yet another part of her felt bad for ditching Yori like this.

"It's okay. I'll get Aido-sempai to stay with me as the punishment of trying to scare us both. What do you think, Kuran-sempai?"

Kaname nodded his consent and Yuuki went and gave her brother a hug. They started back to the school building. After all, it would not do to have Chairman Cross know what they were up to. Yori was left alone with Aido. Aido took out a pack of pocky and offered her some. Yori shook her head, she was never a big fan of pocky.

 _Can things really go back to normal like before?_ Yori thought as she and Aido patrol the school building. _Yuuki has changed so much. So has everyone else. I guess it's not possible to get entirely back to normal._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to check out the other fics in the same series "The Vampire La La Land"! 
> 
> -
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and they make my day! ; v ;  
> 


End file.
